


The Monkey Materializer

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Goku using Magic Materialization. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	The Monkey Materializer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

**[TMM]**

**The Monkey Materializer**

**[TMM]**

**Fungus Town, Earth, September 10, Age 749**

"Hello, pretty lady." An anthropomorphic white rabbit greeted Bulma just before she and her party left the town. He then held out his hand. "May we shake?"

Not really expecting such a request, but hearing that the rabbit in front of her was the boss of the Rabbit Mobsters that Kakarot and Yamcha had recently dealt with, Bulma decided to decline, regardless. "No thanks, creep!" She then held out her hand to slap his before Kakarot intervened.

"Now, now, Bulma, where are your manners?" He said in an almost know-it-all way that frustrated Bulma and made Oolong, Puar, and Yamcha snicker. "This guy may be a gangster, but it's important for fighters like myself to show respect to their adversaries." Turning to the rabbit, Goku showed a polite smile and held out his own hand. "Let's try this again. My name is Kakarot. And yours?"

The rabbit grinned fiendishly before replying. "Monster Carrot." He then grabbed Kakarot's hand, but then his eyes widened when he felt magic emanating from the monkey tailed boy cover himself. "Wait, what? No!" He screamed before, in a flash, he was transformed into a small rocket with a fuse.

Everyone in the whole town who was witnessing the confrontation from Kakarot's group to the locals widened their eyes in amazement and shock.

"Monster Carrot!" The two Rabbit Mobsters yelled in a mix of fear for their boss as well as fear for themselves.

"That kid gave Monster Carrot the slip!" One of the townspeople cheered with his neighbors quickly joining in the excitement.

"What happened, Kakarot?" Oolong asked just as Yamcha and the two girls looked confused as well.

More than happy to explain, Kakarot replied. "Thanks to my training with Master Kami, I got the knowledge of the magical as well as martial arts. When Monster Carrot had his hand out, I sensed that he was preparing to use a magic technique that would've transformed any living thing that touched him into a carrot."

"Yikes!" Screeched Bulma in fright before exhaling in relief and smiling towards Kakarot. "Good thing you caught on, otherwise I would've been rabbit food."

Yamcha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good call, but what about your own Magic Touch?"

"I guess you could say my magic reserves are far stronger than this idiot over here." Kakarot answered as he gestured to the rocket before going into detail. "Just before his power took effect, I harnessed my strength of will into a similar ability I know called Magic Materialization that redirected Monster Carrot's efforts right back at him. However, I think once he gets his self-awareness back in another week or so, he'll be able to change back." He then chuckled. "Then again, I did make his rocket form to only have enough fuel for going to the Moon and not coming back down to Earth."

Puar, Oolong, Bulma, and Yamcha grinned right back once they got the idea.

"Well, I guess it couldn't happen to a nicer crook." Oolong shrugged with his palms showing.

"On the bright side, most meanies would've just made him die in torment." Puar opinioned nonchalantly.

Yamcha turned to the other Rabbit Monsters with a wicked grin. "Would you guys like to join your boss on the action, or get lost?"

The Mobsters considered fighting, but decided that some things weren't worth it, and ran away.

Bulma scoffed in amusement. "Amateurs." Turning to Kakarot, she then asked brightly. "Can I do the honors? I bought a lighter, after all."

Kakarot smirked. "I insist."

Taking the lighter out from it's Capsule, Bulma then gave a mock salute to the rocket that was supposed to be Monster Carrot and encouraged her friends and the citizens of Fungus Town to give their own as well. "One small step for Man, one giant leap Monster Carrot." She quoted before lighting the rocket's fuse.

Once the flame reached its destination, the rocket then exhausted fire before speeding straight off the Earth and into Space. The locals rejoiced that their tyrant was gone for good just as the Dragon Team decided it was time to be on the move once more.

However, before they could go, Bulma then had a thought that she decided to ask Kakarot. "Wait a minute, if you used Magic Materialization to turn that goon into a rocket, does that mean you can conjure physical matter, like clothes and such?"

Kakarot nodded. "Pretty much, but Master Kami said I had to be responsible in how I use it. I don't think I need to tell you of all people that too much money to go around is commonly bad for the economy." He then grinned cheekily. "Besides, although I don't agree with Oolong's behavior, he wasn't kidding when he said you looked delicious in that costume."

Bulma groaned in embarrassment just as Oolong asked in confusion. "How can you agree with me about my comment, but disagree with my behavior?"

Kakarot looked at him flatly. "That depends. How old are you?"

Before Oolong could answer that, Puar interjected just as flatly. "He's nine. Same as me."

Bulma looked horrified that she was perverted on by a minor, Yamcha shook his head wondering what Oolong's parents did to him, and Oolong just laughed nervously before commenting. "Well, in dog years, I'd be sixty-three."

"Like that makes it any better?!" The other four snapped.

Kakarot then thought of something, which he just couldn't help doing. Using his _ki_ to levitate himself to Bulma's height, he said to her. "Don't worry that you feel dirty right now, Bulma. I'll make you feel better." Much to Yamcha and Oolong's jealous attitudes as well as the girls' shock, Kakarot then kissed Bulma on the lips with great effort. Once he was done with that, he then said. "Sorry, people. I just couldn't help myself."

**[TMM]**

**After checking Tranquil Harmony's story Choices on FFN, I kind of liked the idea of Goku/Kakarot somehow acquiring magic among other talents, even if the story I referenced is a bit different than what some people, including myself, would expect. Anyway, I guess you could say that this particular one-shot is similar to Mr. Arkham's unfortunately paused FFN story Guardian, except once Kakarot learns that some people are after his teacher's Dragon Balls in Age 749, he decides to tag along to make sure neither of them do anything bad with them, regardless if Kami allowed him to or not. Bonding with a future Guardian's would be good for a future Guardian, after all. Too bad not everyone uses that plotline.**


End file.
